


Harry Potter and the Unexpected Friends

by SoCalGirl28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCalGirl28/pseuds/SoCalGirl28
Summary: Hermione Granger has an Uncle. An Uncle who's also a Wizard. He and his friends have a lot to say about Voldemort being back. Together they'll storm the Wizarding World. Voldemort and the Death Eaters have no idea what's coming their way.





	1. Chapter 1

When Hermione Granger came home from her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her Mother, Cheryl, was conflicted. Hermione had come home scared. She had to tried to hide it from her parents, and she may have fooled her father, but Cheryl could see through her mask. When prodded, Hermione admitted that the evil man who had dominated the Wizarding World fifteen years ago was back. She wanted to contact Hermione's Uncle, Cheryl's little brother, John. She hadn't seen him in person since Hermione was three, though he had sporadically picked Hermione up from school to spend time with her before Hogwarts. And she knew they had met up a few times in Hogsmeade. Cheryl and John though, had not even spoken on the phone since little Astra's death, two years ago. John was a part of that World, though technically their entire Family was.

The Constantine clan was descended from what was originally a Magical Line going back thousands of years, though it had turned Squib a while back. John had been the first in their family to attend Hogwarts in two hundred years. He had graduated almost twenty years ago, and last Cheryl had heard, had become a High Warlock of Magic, which was the equivalent of having a PhD in Magic. She was going to call him, she decided, they needed to talk. 

She took a deep breath and picked up the phone, dialing John's number.

" 'ello?" Said the voice on the phone, gruffly.

"Johnny. It's Cheryl."

"What's wrong? Is Mia okay?" He said quickly.

"Hermione's fine. She's upset though. Apparently a fellow student was murdered."

"Yeah, I heard. Awful business, that. She's okay, though?"

"She's a bit traumatized. I'm worried about her being alone in the Wizarding World. I was apprehensive about it before, but now..." 

"You want me to take Custody of her in the Wizarding World as her Magical Guardian, don't you?" Asked John.

"If it's not too much to ask. You're part of that world and we're not. I know how the Wizarding World looks down on Squibs and Muggles. Which is what Hermione is a child of." Explained Cheryl. 

"And I'm a High Warlock and Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Constantine."

"Yes." Sighed Cheryl, "John, please. You can protect her in that world better than we can. I know about You-Know-Who. She's your niece."

"Oh, stop with the begging, alright? As if I was ever going to say no." Scoffed John, "Like you said, she's family. And besides, I love the little devil. Of course I'll take care of her in the Wizarding World, if you trust me with her after Astra."

"Of course I trust you, John. I know Astra's death was an accident. And I know you'd do anything you could to fix it. You're the one who won't forgive yourself." Said Cheryl, gently.

"I'll never forgive myself. Ever. That girls soul is forever damned because of something I did and there's nothing I can do to fix it. I will never let that happen again, especially to Mia."

"Thank you, Johnny. There's something else. Hermione, she says that He's back. That he came back from the dead somehow." Said Cheryl.

"So. That's what I felt in June." Said John.

"You felt something?"

"I'm a Master of the Dark Arts as well as a Master of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I could feel the Magic. Dark Magic, that. Evil. Some of the Evilest I've ever felt. Didn't know what it was, though. They used her friend, didn't they? The Potter boy."

"How did you know that? Hermione said they used his blood to bring him back."

"There are only a few Rituals to bring someone back from the dead. Using the blood of an enemy is one of them."

Cheryl shivered. They used a fourteen year old boy to bring back the man who had murdered his parents. That poor child. She hoped he had someone to talk to about it. He was probably terribly traumatized. 

"Did you know Harry's parents, Johnny?"

"Yeah. They were two years behind me at Hogwarts. But we all fought together during the War. I was, uh, close with James' best friend Sirius. James is Harry's father, Sirius was Harry's godfather." John explained.

"Close, John? You mean you dated him."

"I loved him, Cheryl." He said softly. "And then he supposedly betrayed Harry's parents to the Old Snake himself. He was arrested and sent to Azkaban." 

"Supposedly?" Asked Cheryl.

"Personally, I never believed Sirius would do such a thing. He loved James and Lily, and he lived for Harry. After Harry was born and James and Lily had to go in to hiding, he fought the Death Eaters twice as hard as any other person, even old Mad-Eye himself."

"Hermione said something while writing a letter to Harry about a year ago. I don't think she realized she was muttering out loud. She was saying something about 'Sirius' and 'catching Pettigrew.'"

"Pettigrew. Of course, that fucking rat." Growled John. "I'll bet you anything that Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and set up Sirius for the crime. That man always rubbed me the wrong way but I could never find anything on him."

"Mother always used to tell me to trust my gut instincts because it's the Constantine Family Magic."

"Well I didn't know that now, did I?" Snapped John.

"Sorry, John. I spoke without thinking. I didn't mean to bring her up."

"It's okay, Cheryl. You're just lucky you got to know her. I thought Sirius was innocent, I should have said something. He's rotten in Azkaban for years because I felt fucking betrayed." 

"It's not your fault she died, Johnny. No matter what Father said. And you can't blame yourself for Sirius. It was a War." 

"Yeah well, it's just another weight on my conscience. You want me to come and stay 'till this is all over, don't you?"

"If it's not too much to ask, Johnny." She said nervously. "I need Hermione to live through this War. Even if Ethan and I don't. I can read the signs Johnny, I followed the First War. With Him back, there will be another war, whether we like it or not. And Hermione will want to fight. There will be no stopping her. You-Know-Who will target Harry just for living, and Hermione will fight for him." 

"I have my Masteries in both Defense and the Dark Arts. I can train them both, Cheryl. I'll do my best to make sure they survive. Of course, I'll stay in England until this is all over. I can be there by tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Thank you, Johnny. This means everything to me." Cheryl let out a breath of relief.

"Of course. Anything for family. Say, does Mia know where Harry lives? I need to check up on him. It's the least I could do for James, Lily, and Sirius." Asked John.

"Yes, I believe she knows where he lives. You can ask her when you get here. I do love you, little brother."

"I love you too, sister. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow. Bye."

Cheryl hung up the phone and went to tell Hermione that she was spending the summer with her favorite uncle, who would be training her and Harry for War.

\----

Captain Sara Lance of the Waverider was wandering the ship when she noticed a familiar British blonde sneaking onto the Jump Ship. She ran after him. Where on Earth could he be going?

"John." She drawled, leaning against the door of the jump ship. 

He jumped.

"Sara, love." He exclaimed, putting his hand to his heart. "Don't do that."

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Uhhhh. I have some family things to deal with back in our time." He looked a bit sheepish. 

"I didn't know you had any family."

"I have an older sister and a niece. They need my help. I'll probably be gone for a while." He explained.

"What's wrong? Is there anything we can do to help?" She asked.

"I doubt it, love."

"You're part of a team now, John. You don't have to do everything alone anymore. Let us help."

John sighed. "Have you ever come across the Wizarding World in your travels?"

"I've heard of it." Sara shrugged.

"Really. What do you know of the last War in Britain?"

"Some dude who thought of himself as the next Hitler tried to take over Britain. I know he tried to recruit the League of Assassins. Ra's Al Ghul sent his emissaries back in pieces. Then we got word about two years later that the War was over and New Hitler had been killed. That's about all I know." 

"Huh. So that's what happened to Avery and Mulciber Seniors. We never could figure out who killed them. Al Ghul did us a favor." John grinned. 

"You fought in the War?" Asked Sara.

"Aye. Was a Commander of a Squadron under Grand Sorcerer Dumbledore. His name was Voldemort, by the way. 'M not a huge of ol' Dumbles, but it was either join him or join Voldie. And there was no way I was doin' that." John scoffed.

"So what's the family emergency and what's it got to do with the Wizarding World?" Asked Sara.

"My sister, she's a Squib." John saw Sara's look of confusion and explained, "A person of Wizard descent who's born unable to channel Magic. My niece though, she's got strong Magic. She goes to my Alma Mater, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Sara burst out laughing, "Hogwarts?! What kind of name is that?"

"Yeah, us Wizards are kinda nutty when it comes to naming things. And no one knows why they named it that. Anyway, if you're done." He glared at her.

"I'm done." She said, waving her hand for him to continue.

"I got a call from my sister today. Hermione, my niece, just came home from her fourth year. There was an incident at the school. A fellow student was murdered and another student, my niece's best friend no less, was used in a very Dark Ritual that brought old Voldemort back to life. Cheryl's asked for my help protecting Hermione." He explained.

"Well then. Why are we taking the jump ship? Let's go help your niece."

"You want to help? Why?" Asked John.

"You're a friend, John. And friends help each other. Besides aren't we supposed to be fighting magical creatures now?"

"Yeah, okay. Well. This will be a War again. And the last War was awful so everyone will need to be prepared for that." 

"Sounds like fun, personally." Sara smirked. "Gideon plot a course for-"

"London, 25th June, 2018." John interjected.

"Plotting a course for London, England, 2018." Said the Artificial Intelligence.

"Thank you, Gideon. And please alert everyone to come to the bridge. We've got a Wizarding World to save." Said Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, Legends, gather 'round." Sara was standing on the bridge by the main computer terminal.

"What's up, Sara?" Asked Ray as the Legends filed in one by one.

"England's got a problem-"

"The whole bloody world's got a problem if He's back." John interrupted, glumly.

"If who's back?" Asked Nate.

"Voldemort." Spat John.

"Who?" Zari Asked.

"Ya want to the long version or short version?" Asked John.

"Better give them the long version, I doubt they know anything about this." Said Sara, taking a seat in the parlor. "Alright, everyone. Get comfortable, it's story time."

"Yay. Story time!" Said Ray cheerfully, taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Wish we had snacks." Said Zari.

"Guys, this is serious." Said Sara.

"I'm always serious about food." Growled Mick, sitting in another armchair and mysteriously pulling a beer from somewhere unknown. 

He cracked it open and took a sip, "I'm good."

Everyone rolled their eyes, used to Mick's antics.

"So what's this about?" Asked Nate.

"Fucking Voldemort." Snarled John, "You got another one of those beers?"

Mick handed John a beer.

"Cheers, mate." John said, taking a gulp.

"John." 

"What?" He glared at Sara.

"You have to explain. I only know the bare bones of the story." 

"Fine." John sighed, fiddling with the rim of the beer bottle.

"Have any of you ever come across the Wizarding World?"

Zari raised her hand, "I'm a Squib. My mother was a Witch. I know that you need to be able to use some innate Magic to work the Totems. So we're all Squibs who can channel a small amount Magic but not enough for a Wand."

"Righto." Said John, pointing at Zari.

"Wait, we're Squibs?" Asked Sara. 

"I didn't tell you?" Asked John.

"No." Said Sara, "You never mentioned it."

"Must've slipped my mind." John shrugged. 

"A lot of things slip your mind. Let's not have that happen on this mission, huh?" 

Ray raised his hand, "What's a Squib?"

"A person born to Magical parents or of Magical Lineage but either don't have Magic or don't have enough to attend school." Explained John. 

"Oh. We're all Squibs because we were able to wield the Totems?"

"You wouldn't have been able to if you didn't have some Magic running through your DNA." Said John.

"I hate that word, you know. Always seemed derogatory to me." Sighed Zari.

"Wait a mo', your mother was a Witch, you're a Squib, and you've never heard of Voldemort?" Asked John.

"Nope. Weird name, though." Said Zari.

"Have you ever heard of Harry Potter? He's suppose to kill ol' Voldie."

"The Man-Who-Conquered? Everybody's heard of him. He defeated Tom Riddle at the Battle of Hogwarts in 2023. I was about seven but even I remember the parties." 

"So you have heard of Voldemort."

"No she hasn't." Said Ray. "She only said she knows of Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort." Explained John, "It's his birth name." 

"I'm officially lost." Said Nate, "Can we start from the beginning, please?"

"Hidden from the mundane world is what we call the Wizarding World. It's a world of Magical people, things, and creatures that exist but nobody ever notices. After the Witch Trials of the Middle Ages, the entire Magical Community of Earth went underground. We formed our own societies, governments, schools. All separate from people without magic because of persecution." Explained John.

"But, and I'm just speculating here, the majority of the people accused of witchcraft weren't actually Magical, right?" Said Nate.

"True. Most were innocent Muggles. But it was enough to scare us. Well, most of us. But there's a reason she was called Wendelin the Weird." 

"Wendelin the Weird?" Asked Zari, raising her eyebrow.

"A witch in the 1300s who enjoyed being burned at the stake." 

"My kind of broad." Grunted Mick with a grim smile. 

"Who enjoys being burned at the stake?" Asked Ray.

"There's a spell that give flames a warm tickling sensation. She let herself be caught and burned about fifty times until finally they locked her up in the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies mental ward."

"Wait, what's a Muggle?" Asked Ray.

"A person whose nonmagical. It's slang, basically. A Muggleborn is a person who is Magical but doesn't have any Magic in their family line. It just shows up randomly." Said John.

"Oh." 

"So who's this Voldemort and what's he got to do with Tom Riddle?" Asked Zari.

"It all started when I was a kid. Well, in reality, it probably started before that but that's when it really started getting bad. Now, the thing to know is there are good Wizards and bad Wizards." John started.

"Of course, just like everyone else." Said Nate.

"Well, this Wizard went Dark. Very Dark. About as Dark as you can get. His birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle." John drew his wand from its holster.

"Whoa, is that a wand?" Asked Nate with a grin.

"My wand. All Wizards are required to get them when we turn 11, but not all Wizards need them. I don't use it most of the time, I'm fairly adept at wandless magic." 

"What's it made of?" Asked Ray.

"Blackthorn wood with a Phoenix tail feather for the core."

"Phoenix's are real?" Asked Nate with a look of shock on his face.

"You'll find most of the myths about Magic are." Said John. 

John raised his wand and wrote the name Tom Marvolo Riddle in bright blue flames in the air. He flexed his wrist and the words rearranged to spell: I Am Lord Voldemort. 

"So you see? Tom Riddle is Voldemort. He spews hatred of Muggles, Squibs and Muggleborns but he himself is a child of a High Level Squib and a Muggle. The bloody hypocrite." He growled.

"So what happened to him?"

"He went on a reign of terror from the early 1970s until 2004 when he was defeated by Harry Potter the first time. But for reasons we don't know, he didn't die. He was just disembodied. I have an idea of why but no way to confirm it as yet."

"Reign of terror?" Asked Ray.

"Us Magicals, we have ways of disguising ourselves. You never knew if you were talking to a friend or a Death Eater until you were dead."

"Death Eater?" Asked Sara incredulously, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya. Riddle always was a melodramatic piece of shite. That's what his followers were called, the men and women who killed and tortured in his name." 

"Tortured?" Asked Ray with wide eyes.

"There are these Curses, we called them the Unforgivable Curses because to use them earns you a permanent room in Azkaban, our prison. They were the favorite spells of the DEs."

"What did they do?" Asked Ray.

"The Cruciatius Curse." Whispered Zari. 

John pointed at Zari. "That's one. The Torture Curse. It's considered the most awful of them because there is never ever a reason to use it. You can use the others, there are exceptions to the law."

"What are the others?" Asked Sara.

"There's the Imperius Curse, or Mind Control Curse. It takes away your free will, gives the caster complete control over their victim. The victim who can't fight it off would kill their own family and not be able to stop it."

The Legends minus Zari and Mick looked horrified at the prospect. 

"It happened during the War? Didn't it?" Asked Nate.

"Yes, quite a bit. It's another reason you couldn't trust anyone. They could have been under it. There are ways to tell, but to the untrained eye and with a good caster, it's hard to tell the difference." Explained John.

"You said they could fight it off?" Asked Sara. 

"If you have a strong enough mind. I'm pretty sure all of you could, which is excellent."

"How many more of these 'Unforgivables' are there?" Asked Ray.

"Just one. The Avada Kedevra. The Killing Curse. Instant death from the moment the spell hits you. The only way to live is to dodge it, or throw an object into the spell's path to absorb it. There is only one documented survivor of the Killing Curse." Said John.

"Who?" Asked Sara.

"Harrison James Potter."

"The guy who Zari says defeated Voldemort?" Asked Nate.

"Voldemort killed his parents and then tried to kill Harry. Lily, Harry's mother, and I, we did a lot of research when we found out Voldemort was after them. I invented a Ritual with her that saved his life."

John and Lily had grown close during the final years of the War. They both had brilliant minds and were always inventing new spells together to catch the Death Eaters off guard. John had come to regard Lily as a surrogate sister. One with no baggage attached unlike his biological sister. Lily had considered him her older brother. John grew to replace the older sister of Lily's who had been jealous and spiteful because Lily had Magic. He had even blood adopted Lily into the House of Constantine. 

When James and she had died, he had been heartbroken. Especially for Harry. He knew what it was like to grow up without a mother, and to grow up with out either of his parents... Well, John couldn't imagine how bad that was. But as Harry was Magically considered his nephew, he intended to find out how he was. And John wasn't letting him out of his sight again, either. 

"Why doesn't everyone use it then?" Asked Ray.

"Because it requires self sacrifice. Lily was offered the chance to live. She refused, and sacrificed herself to save Harry. It created a shield powered by her love for Harry. The shield flung the spell back at Voldemort. Not many people are willing to sacrifice themselves for others." Said John.

"You said there were exceptions to the Laws of the Unforgivables?" Asked Nate.

"I'm guessing you can use the Killing Curse in self defense." Said Sara.

John nodded, "Also, a Healer, our word for Doctor, can use it to put a patient who's suffering from a prolonged and agonizing death out of their misery with Consent from the family."

"It's kinda like pulling life support." Said Zari.

"The Imperius is allowed to be used to prevent someone from harming themselves or others until they're in a secure place. But it can only be used by Healers or Aurors."

"What are Aurors?" Said Nate.

"Basically, they're Magical police." Said Zari.

"Oh, great. Now we have Magic pigs as well as normal pigs and Time pigs." Said Mick with a sneer.

The rest of the room ignored Mick with a shake of their heads.

"So why are we going to England?" Asked Nate.

"My niece." Sighed John, "She came home from school yesterday and my sister found out that Voldemort's back from the dead. Hermione, my niece, is in a lot of danger now. Not only does she have a father who's a Muggle, but she's best friends with Voldemort's number one target. Harry Potter. My sister, Cheryl, asked me to come home and protect Hermione because of who I am in the British Wizarding World."

"Who are you?" Asked Nate.

"In Britain, there are families that can trace their Magical lineage going back all the way to King Arthur's time. They're called the Noble and Most Ancient Houses these days. We have Lordships within the Wizarding World and I'm one of them. The political power I wield can protect Hermione, who most people think is a Muggleborn because she doesn't carry the family name."

"Why are we going?" Asked Mick.

"Because John needs help protecting two teenagers from a mass murdering moron. He's part of the team now, so let's help him out. Okay?" Said Sara.

"Lily was a like a sister to me. I consider her son to be my nephew just as if he were my flesh and blood. I'd like to help Harry as much a possible as well. I've been remiss in my duties as family and as a fellow member of the Noble Houses. They also need self defense training. I was hoping you all would like to help."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Said Ray with a smile, "Let's go take down a evil wizard."


	3. Chapter 3

"So who is this 'Grand Sorcerer Dumbledore', anyway? You mentioned you served under him, but you didn't tell me who he was." Asked Sara as they walked down a normal street in a suburb of London.

"That's a complicated question, love." 

"How's it complicated?" Asked Ray, walking next to Nate behind Sara and John. They had decided to leave Mick on the ship along with Zari. 

"Well, Dumbledore and You-Know-Who aren't too different, just from opposite ends of the spectrum. You-Know-Who says that all Muggleborns and Squibs dilute our Magic and that the Muggleborns thumb their noses at tradition. All of which is rubbish. Most Muggleborn are descended from Squibs, a lot of them are the old lines recovered. And you can't disrespect Traditions you're never taught about."

"And Dumbledore?" Asked Sara.

John sighed, "He had good intentions, I believe. But he pushed for all Wizarding Traditions to be dismantled. For everyone to have equal power in the government and such. For one thing, that's never going to happen. Another, change goes slow and he made a lot of enemies by going too fast. I believe, as others do, that education on both sides is the key."

"So you're a moderate." Said Nate.

"Yeah. Or as the Traditionalists say, I'm a liberal traditionalist. Both are true."

"So we'll go and meet your family. Then we'll go see how this hero is doing." Said Sara, fleshing out the plan.

"Haven't seen little Harry since he was a babe. I'll bet you a beer, he looks just like his father. I need to hear the ritual from Harry, so I can figure out how Voldie made a reappearance."

They continued walking down the street until John took a sharp right turn down an alleyway. 

"What are we doing?" Asked Ray.

"Goin' through the back way. Mia could be under surveillance from the DEs and with Magic, it's unlikely we'll know about it until we're dead."

\---

"Uncle Johnny!" Exclaimed Hermione as she swung open the back door of her house. 

Why her favorite uncle had decided to enter through the back and not the front was beyond her, but Uncle Johnny had always been slightly strange. She chalked it up to him being a Wizard as she had noticed that most Wizards were a bit weird. There were three people behind him. The tall floppy haired one raised his hand in a wave.

"Mia, darling. How are you?" Asked John as he gave her a hug. 

"I could be worse, I suppose. Mum said you were coming to help with You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah, heard your pal Harry got roughed up by him recently."

"Yes. And He killed Cedric Diggory."

"I'm sorry he killed someone you knew, love. If I could have spared you from it, I would have."

"Thanks Uncle Johnny. Who are your friends?"

"This is Sara, the floppy haired one is Ray and other one is Nate. They're here to help."

"It's nice to meet you all. And thank you for coming to help. I think we'll need every bit we can get. Come in."

They sat down in Hermione's living room. 

"Okay, I'll start. Tell me what you know about Sirius." Said John.

"John. Do you really think that's the most important thing at the moment?" Asked Sara.

"Uh, Hermione, where are your parents?" Asked Nate.

"At the office. I'm fifteen, I don't need a babysitter."

"Right." 

"Why do you want to know about Sirius, Uncle John?"

"Well. For one thing, if he's innocent, he's now the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. If we can get him exonerated, he could help in Wizengamot against Voldemort. For another, he's your pal Harry's rightful guardian. Of course that doesn't matter so much. If I don't see something I like at his relative's, I'll take custody of him. And finally, we were, uh, dating at the time of James and Lily's murders. I'd like to know if the man I loved is innocent or not."

Hermione stared at John. Her uncle dated Harry's godfather? Wait, Uncle John would take custody of Harry? How was that possible? She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of which questions to ask first. She decided on Harry first. The sooner she could get him away from the Dursley's, the better.

"You can take custody of Harry? How? When?" She asked quickly.

John and Sara's eyes narrowed at her. As an abused kid (John) and a cop's daughter (Sara), they knew the signs of someone trying to rectify an abusive situation.

"Harry's being abused, isn't he?" Asked Sara.

Hermione stared at her and bit her bottom lip. Harry had said that Dumbledore put him there to protect him. That there were blood wards from his mother's sacrifice protecting him as long as he called that place his home. But it wasn't a home. It was a prison full of people who hated him, beat him, and treated him like a slave. 

"Mia, dear. I promise you that I can protect Harry just as well or better than any of Dumbledore's Wards. I may be a rank lower than him, Magic wise, but I'm also a Master of both Defense and Dark Arts; which Dumbledore is not. If Harry is being abused, then we need to remove him from the environment." Said John.

Hermione sighed, "It's awful, Uncle Johnny! They put bars on his windows, and ten locks on his door so he couldn't leave! Fred, George and Ron had to break him out so he could go to school! They hardly ever feed him. He's so skinny you can see his bones when summers over! They make him do all the housework, while his aunt, uncle and cousin do nothing. His cousin beats him. And he's at least 10 stone bigger than him." 

Through Hermione's rant, the Legend's faces grew darker and darker.

"Well don't worry, Hermione. John and Sara will take care of them." Said Nate.

"Damn right we will. I think my dad has some friends at Scotland Yard. I'm sure they'd love to pay them a visit."

"Your dad has police friends in England?" Asked Ray.

"Yeah, they met at an international police conference seminar thing in DC." Said Sara.

"How can you take custody of Harry, Uncle John? I don't think you've ever met him, and you never wanted to see him when we met up at Hogsmeade." Said Hermione.

"Mia, there are things I've done that I'm not proud of. This is one of them. When it was announced that Sirius was guilty of leading Voldemort to Lily and James, I sort of broke. I loved, still do, Sirius. And Lily was my best friend. I left for America the day after the announcement. I didn't want to be in the same country as him anymore. I assumed that Harry would be well taken care of by one of the Noble families until you told me in your third year that he was with his biological aunt."

"But, why can you take custody of him? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried and were refused custody."

"Well for one thing, while the Weasley's are an Ancient House, they're not a Noble one. The government wouldn't give Harry to anyone below Noble status due to him being the Last Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Add in the fact that while they are a wonderful family, they're dirt poor and already have seven children. Another is that blood rules unless Magic does. They would always prefer to give Harry to someone related to him, if he doesn't have a magically recognized guardian. And while the Weasley's are third cousins, the Dursley's are closer."

"But we aren't related to the Potters. So how-" asked Hermione.

"I blood adopted Lily." Said John, bluntly.

"You-How-When?" 

"About a year before Harry was conceived, just after Lily's wedding. I had just gotten both my Masters. She was severely upset because her beloved older sister had refused to come to a 'freak' wedding. I offered her the opportunity as a lark, I didn't think she'd want to do it. But she did. I stole some of my father's blood for the potion and Lily took some of her father's. And we did the ritual. I am, via blood adoption, Harry's maternal uncle."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Does that mean we're cousins?" 

Sara smirked, "Do I sense a crush, Miss Granger?"

"No-no. I was just wondering." Said Hermione quickly. 

"Mmhm." Said Sara, knowingly.

John rolled his eyes. "You're not technically cousins as it's only by blood adoption. At most, you'd be considered fourth or fifth cousins. It's perfectly proper to date him if you'd like."

"I-I don't-"

"Uh huh. I don't care who you date, Mia. As long as he's not a arsehole." 

"But the relationship is enough that you can claim him?" Asked Sara.

"Yes. Blood adoption means that _Magic_ recognizes that he's my nephew, not DNA. Magic is the leading factor in the Wizarding World. For example, if a child's Magic recognizes someone as their parent, then they are their parent regardless of the biological relationship. Sirius was that way."

"What do you mean?" Asked Nate.

"His mother was an abusive bitch. He ran away from home the summer before his fourth year to his second cousin's, Harry's father's, house. His Magic recognized Monty and Phee Potter as his parents and they were therefore awarded custody." 

"So you can take Harry's Blood Wards from the Dursley's house?" Asked Hermione, "That's the only reason he stays there. He would have run away years ago if Dumbledore hadn't told him he was safe from Voldemort there."

"Yes, as his magically recognized uncle, the Wards will accept me. Not to mention the many wards I can put him under."

"If the worst comes to worst, we can hide him on the Waverider." Said Sara.

"What's the Waverider?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh! It's a time/space ship from the future. We travel on it, saving history." Said Ray.

"I know it sounds crazy, but trust me, it's true." Said Nate.

Hermione shrugged, "I've seen a lot since joining the Wizarding World. I've learned to keep my mind open." 

"I'll give you a tour sometime, love." Said John. 

"Okay, Uncle John. But first, we should get Harry out of the Dursley's. He's been there for a week already and I'm worried about him. He hasn't answered any of my letters." 

"You know where he lives?"

"Surrey."

"Alright, but first, tell me. Is Siri innocent?" 

"Yes. Peter Pettigrew betrayed Harry's parents. Then, he framed Sirius for the crime. Pettigrew is a rat Animagus. I saw him transform. He's alive." 

Relief flooded John's eyes. He should have known that Siri would never betray his magical brother. Then, his stomach churned with what felt like a lead weight. He could only hope Sirius would forgive him for believing. And maybe, they could reconcile. 

"Lets free Mr. Potter from his prison, and then we'll work on getting Sirius exonerated." Said Sara.

"Yeah! Prison break!" Said Nate, high giving Ray.

"And now I'm really glad we didn't bring Mick." Sara sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a new chapter but I don't know when I'll update. I just got the news that my dad is dying and I'm very distracted by that.


End file.
